Nightmare
by Dr.JayDwolf
Summary: Tensoin developes for several of the charaters. The team is slowly growing apart and they know it, to make things worse something is wrong with the team, more than Drama, fights and annoyance, but whats going on and what does it have to do with Zatanna and is there a reason it favors Robin? T for BLOOD! Mild Robin/Zatanna, Spitfire, and Supermartian. Sequal to One Moment...R
1. Start of it All

**A/N: Okay, this one of the plots that I had come up with but did think it would work but I`ll try it now, I thought some people who read One Moment might be bored with the rewrite so I`ll try this for now. The first we Chapters are of how the team is coping, then the real plot comes out…:) Hope you Like! Please review and PEACE! **

**three year skip…**

"Wally Watch out!" Conner yelled, it was too late Bizarro threw Zatanna at the yellow speedster before he could dodge, they crashed through the front doors of a museum, landing on one or two of the priceless artifacts. Zatanna helped Wally up who rubbed his head, "That`s gonna leave a mark." He sighed at his ripped suit, "I`m gonna have to pick glass out of my shorts for a week aren't I?"

Zatanna threw him a sympathetic look and they raced back to Bizarro who was being held down by Superboy and Megan as Kaldur and Robin attacked the hibbiter collar onto his neck.

Robin smiled his long ruffled hair splayed out in a jumbled mess, "Say night night freak!" He pressed a button on his holographic computer and Bizarro let out a yelp as the collar electrocuted him until he finally passed out.

Conner let go of Bizarro and smirked at them, "We were wondering where you guys were off to."

They stepped down to the scene and the team shook hands with the cops who took the mutant away to Arkam. Wally picked at his ruined suit and growled flinging the glass away. He looked to Zee and her seemingly untouched outfit. "How did you not get cut up?"

She laughed, "Something broke my fall." Wally rolled his eyes and the team jumped into the Bio-ship. They all took their seat happily.

"I can't wait to go to sleep because I`m not waking up for a month!" Conner said sitting at the front of the ship.

"Ouch!" Wally cried pulling something from his suit, "Oh souvenir!" Kaldur frowned at the small necklace, it was old, small and wooden, it had a weird picture of a face on the front and an old string that looked like it was made from burnt hay.

Megan blinked, "Wally that`s probably from the museum, you should return it."

The yellow speedster shook the odd necklace by his ear, "If they say anything I will but for now…"

Robin waved his had dismissively, "Let him have his fun, anyway is it Ok if I crash at the Cave, Bats out of town for the next few weeks and told me I should make myself productive and help out."

Conner smiled, "We`d be happy to have you."

Megan nodded, "You can have to extra room next door to mine and Zee`s It`s a little small though." Dick shrugged, "Fine with me."

Most of the ride was in silence and the continuing fidgeting of Wally and his new toy. It was a relief when they finally made it back to the Cave to meet Artemis who had gone on a steak out with Green Arrow.

"How was it?" She asked looking up from her book; they groaned in response, they had a long and slightly hard night, now the only things on their minds…sleep. Dick and the others waved good bye to the ones who had homes other than the cave and Wally put away his souvenir in his room leaving right after.

Dick headed to the room Megan had described and opened and closed the door behind him, he didn't care about most of the dust and boxes around the room he only cared about the large bed in the middle of the room. He pulled off his mask and shirt and hopped into the bed. He wasn't as insecure as he was a year ago about his identity. His team still didn't know it and if he had he way only Zee would, but he really didn't care if they found out, he trusted them completely.

The cool pillow felt nice against his face and within moments he had fallen into a peace full sleep. Along with the rest of Young justice, dreaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The cave was naturally quiet that morning leaving the others to do their own thing, Robin and Kaldur and Conner were three way sparing, Artemis was on the computer, M`gann was in the kitchen baking and Zatanna and Wally were on the sofa. Wally was picking at last night`s 'souvenir' and Zatanna was reading a magic spell book.

Wally shook the trinket by his head and then started to pull it apart. Zatanna blinked not taking her eyes off her book, "You're gonna break it."

"No," Wally grunted still trying to pull it apart, "It has a crease in it with means it opens." He said in harsh gasp as he pulled harder and harder. Finally he set it on the table and smiled at Zee, "Please?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes but smiled and pointed at the object, "Nepo."

The thing quickly burst open making it slid across the table and land next to the T.V. Wally dramatically leapt for it, jumping over the coffee table. Once he flopped down on the couch again did she look sideways at him a smirk on her lips, "Well, what was inside?" She knew exactly what was inside.

Wally dumped the contents on the floor, dust. She threw the pouting teen a sympathetic look, "What did you expect though? That thing is probably decades old. Did you really think you would find gold?"

Wally sighed leaning back sourly, "Would have been nice."

"Team," Red tornado lowered himself to the floor from his apartment, everyone stopped what they were doing and raced over to the Android.

"Spill it Red, what`s up." Artemis grinned pocketing her bow.

"There is a forest fire only a few miles from here, it`s out of control, M`gann and Kaldur will drop water from the bio ship while the rest of you will have to evacuate the small town in the flames path."

"What are we waiting for?" Wally asked. They headed to the bio ship as fast as they could. They had a job to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He thanked heaven for his rebreathe as a beam fell in front of him making smoke charge at him, without his rebreathe he would have died in seconds.

_Robin what the hell is taking you so long, get out of there! _

_Cool it M`gann, I`m on my way out now, _there was a loud groan and Dick jumped out of the out of the way on to the hot floor as a section of the roof started to break apart. He pushed himself up off the ground and made to stand up but fell back to the floor with a hard thud, his foot was stuck. Dick still stuck on his stomach cursed his luck once again and glared at the board trapping him. He pulled but gasped in pain as he realized that the wood was heavier than anticipated.

_Shit! _

_What? _He heard multiple responses at once, he hadn't meant to say anything but it became a habit sometimes, to think, his mind was no longer the safest place in the world.

_Nothing…_

_Don't lie Robin! _M`gann snapped, Dick smirked, _don't worry miss M I`m all good, having no powers comes in handy because it means no unordinary weaknesses._

_Yes, but your human and you burn just as easy. _He knew how scared she was of fire like a phobia but she had reason. He didn't have any reason to be afraid.

Dick pulled harder ignoring the pain in his ankle, as he pulled it came only a little loses and he kicked the wood making it drop off of him. Robin placed the weight on his ankle as he stood up biting back a yelp, he was human yes, but he was a human amongst metahumans he had something to prove, not to them but himself.

He jumped out the window shattering the glass and rolling till he was on his feet.

_See? _

_Yeah, yeah. Head over to the others the fire`s in ashes but we have to make sure there are no flare ups. _

_Got it, Robin out! _He raced to where his team-mates where waiting, this was just a normal day in his life, things couldn't get better.


	2. sleep is overrated

**A/N: I`m back, but only for a little while, my computer brock completely and I`m using a friends , I hope you enjoy.**

The day went by quicker than usual after the team came back, dusting the ash off their uniforms, Wally and Artemis went home and the other`s went to bed, the only one`s away were Robin and Zatanna. Robin was working on his broken Tasers in his batons while Zatanna was trying to stay awake as she finished her book.

"If you're tired then you should go to sleep silly." Robin chuckled getting a good laugh after seeing her eyes close and then jolt open to stay awake.

Zatanna rubbed her eyes, "I could say the same to you."

Robin smiled smugly, "I`m part of the bat family, sleep is over rated."

Zatanna rolled her eyes in amusement before returning to her book, Dick scooted over to her, "So, what are you reading?"

"Magic, different types, and different ways to use it." She said as she turned a page to the book.

"Sound interesting," Dick leaned over and picked up the necklace Wally had left on the table. "I don't know why Wally insists on collecting things from our missions."

"I think it's a great idea, I just wonder if he`s take them with him when he leaves." Zatanna said absent mindedly. Dick looked at her and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"What?" she asked looking up from the book.

"Wally`s leaving?"

"Oh, um, Artemis was talking to Wally about it, but she said they haven't made a decision." Zatanna said closing the book and putting it on the table.

"Wait, wait," he stuttered, "Artemis is leaving to?"

"They still haven't made their decision." She repeated. Robin frowned even deeper, "I don't see any other decision, they cant leave, what about the team?" he asked.

"Dick," Zatanna sighed, "Be reasonable, Wally cant be Kid Flash forever, and Artemis, she wants to go to collage."

"You`ll never see me leaving, what about you, or the others?" he asked. Zatanna shrugged, but he didn't miss the slight reddening of her cheeks or the face her eye`s wandered around the room, she wasn't telling him something. Was she seriously thinking about leaving this great life?

She tilted her head, "Dick, I know you`ll always be a hero, but are you sure your always gonna be Robin, the boy wonder."

He felt that like a mental kick to his gut, but of course like always he hid it and tried to change the subject, "Your just mad you don't have a cool title like I do." He teased.

Zatanna rolled her eyes accepting the change of subject, "Well on that note, I think I`m off to bed."

"Okay, night Zee." He said and picked up his baton and put in in the holster on his thigh. He was about to turn in as well before he heard a slight beep on his com. Dick pressed the com and Alfred`s voice came online, "Hey Alf, what`s up?"

"Batgirl has called in assistance, she it at the Gotham harbor." Alfred said. Dick ran a hand threw his hair and cleared his throat, "Sure thing, I`ll Zeta to Gotham and take the bike to the harbor, tell Babs I`m on my way."

He ran over to the Zeta beam and typed in his co-ordinates and was teleported to Gotham, he didn't pause as he exited the phone booth and the chilly air engulfed him. Robin ran up to a dumpster and pulled out a panel and put in the password, instantly the dumpster opened on all sides to revel his precious red bike.

"Miss me, baby?" he asked jumping on and kick started and raced out of the ally.

He pressed on his com, "Batgirl I`m close by, who do you have?"

"Croc, a few unlucky cops found him here and decided to engage him, Croc was less than happy." She stated, Dick could hear the sounds of breaking wood and splashing water.

"On it." He breathed and he came into the peer. Robin jumped off the bike and ran over to Batgirl.

"Glad you could make it." She smiled.

Dick only nodded and he turned his attention to Croc, "maneuver six, you go high I go low." He said.

"Six?" Barbara asked.

Robin smiled, holding up his grapple gun, "Six." He confirmed. He waited as Babs ran at Croc who swiped at her, he swallowed the lump in his throat as she dodged and summersaulted backwards kicking the lizard in the jaw. Croc roared with rage and he watch her jumped back as Croc smashed the ground, he readied himself as her jumped up on Croc`s back and wrapped the grappled gun`s wire around his thick neck. Crock tried to shack her but she wouldn't let go. Robin ran forward and hit the floor, sliding under Croc, he tied the monster`s legs as best he could before he slid behind him.

"NOW!" he yelled, Barbara kicked off croc and landed beside Robin, just as the beast spun around to meet them head on they fired their Tasers and hit the wires on his neck and legs electrocuting him. Killer Croc fell. And the two turned and high fived each other, "Nice!"

Dick looked down the road and could see the red and blue lights of the police cars. "I think they can handle him." Robin said, Batgirl nodded and took two steps before he pushed her into the water, he laughed when she came up, "What the hell?"

"Tag. Your it." He laughed. He grappled away before she could even reply. Dick opened his cape and glided down to the church roof and landed. He had to balance just to stay on the thin railing. Dick looked around frowning. "Batgirl?"

"Your it!" she yelled, Dick spun around as Barbara flew into him. He fell back but he wouldn't go down easy he grabbed her cape and they rolled off the roof and he was able to jump to the next roof with Batgirl on his heels. He spun around to tag her but she jumped over him and when he turned around she was already on another buildering balancing on the roof. He jumped up beside her and couldn't help but look out over the city, Zatanna was right he would never quit, he would rather die on the job. This city was enough to convince him. It may be the fact that it seemed like nights lasted longer here and the mornings were rainy or cold, and the fact that thick steam came from vents or that you couldn't go two steps without seeing trash, a mugging or a murder. This city was never know for it`s charm, hell some people said that the cold winds from the artic drifted over here and chilled everyone`s heart, they might be right, but this was his city and he would defend it with his life.

Dick turned to look at Batgirl and blinked noticing the way her red hair blew out.

"Beautiful…" he smiled.

"It is." She smiled, "The architecture-,"

Dick laughed, "I meant your hair goofus." he walked to the end of the roof, and Babs followed. "So what now?"

"Spar?" he asked hopefully.

"You cheat." She pointed out.

"Hey, it`s not a crime to use my awesome mind against you." He chuckled. Barbara rolled her eyes, "No sparing."

"I see," he sighed in amusement, "Not trust, guess there`s no reason to live, good bye Barbara." He waved and jumped off the building landing on a gargoyle below, Robin looked up grinning, "Now what?"

"I`m thinking." She said she looked to the building across from them and smiled, Dick frowned, "No! Babs it`s too far." Too late she jumped. Dick launched himself off the gargoyle and grabbed her, they landed on the concrete roof and Dick glared at her, "Your and idiot."

Barbara for reason`s unknown just started to giggle. Robin sighed and rolled his eyes before laughing along.

They went back to the bike and Robin dropped her off back at her house and then headed back to Mt. Justice for some sleep.


	3. slowly drifting

"_The Flying Grayson`s…I think you need a new name kid." _

_Dick`s gasped as he struggled against Tony`s hand around his neck, holding him over the tall drop below. Little if any air got through to him with the man`s strong grip. _

_The spot light was hot on them but the tent was empty, except for the bodies of his dead parents below. Tears stung his eyes, what was happening! Just outside he could head the trucks getting ready to move the animals and the equipment. Like nothing was happening. _

_HELP ME! He wanted to scream but the new fear that was gripping his chest was over whelming and crying out was lost to him. He couldn't help but look down and then dig his gloved fingers into Tony`s arm at the sight of the height, he hated this! _

_It never happened like this! This never happened to him he never….fell. _

_The air around him seemed to slow as Tony threw him over the edge. Dick cried out arm desperately trying to reach or something. Then he saw him, in the haze of it all he saw him. _

"_Batman!" Dick cried out as the dark knight swung from the grappled hook and over to him a hand reaching out to him, Dick reach back their fingers just brushing before Dick fell, and hit the ground, he thought that was over, that was it but his eyes opened and Batman was over him grabbing his hand he held out, he didn't pay attention to the blood lining his fingers. _

_Desperately he tried to speak but Batman shook his head, "wake up." _

_Dick blinked his vision becoming cloudy…_

"_Wake up!" _

"Dick you lazy but get up!"

Dick`s eye`s flung open, glad he still had his mask on even though it was Artemis in the room waking him up out of the nightmare.

"Come on, you can't sleep in here." Artemis said smirking a little before frowning at her best friend's terrified expression, "You okay?"

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat, he wasn't going to let some dream make him look like a sissy, it was only a dream and it was over now, he ran a hand threw his cold sweat drenched black hair before smiling charmingly and shrugging, "When I`m I not?"

"Well then come on, Miss M made breakfast, then you and me, were sparing." Artemis ordered, Dick pushed her away, "Please, you can't handle my moves."

"Quit the talkin` and start walkin` wonder bread." Artemis ran out the door as Dick threw the pillow her way. Dick shook his head smiling at Artemis`s silliness. He pushed the vivid dream to the back of his mind and skipped breakfast to take a quick shower before he pulled Artemis away from Wally to spar.

"So…" Dick said throwing a kick to the side of her head witch she blocked with her upper arm.

"So…"She replied back, swinging her leg under his but he jumped over it and kicked her torso making her stumbled back, "When were you going to-" Dick ducked a kick to the head, grabbed her leg and pushed her back making Artemis cringe, "tell me," she punched out and clipped his shoulder lightly before he caught her arm and flipped over her, "your best friend, that you might be leaving with bay watch over there."

"Don't you dare say anything to anyone else!" Artemis warned, "And I didn't tell you because…nothings set in stone."

Dick shook his head, "how could you give this up, you`ve trained for being a hero your whole life."

Artemis summersaulted out of the lock leaving herself on the floor, he didn't expected her to hook a leg behind his and pull his feet out from under him, he fell back saving himself in a roll back to his feet. She threw a punch at him left and right making him dodge, she jumped up to throw kick his chest but Dick fell onto his back letting land behind him, she ran at him and when she got close enough Dick pulled his legs back catching her around the waist as she leapt at him, he threw his legs back letting her hit the floor head first, the moment she was on her feet he swept his foot against hers knocking her on her back.

"Because," Artemis said finally answering him and throwing a punch at him hitting his shoulder, Dick jumped up and threw a kick, hard, into her chest throwing her back and making her hit the floor. He walked over her holding a hand out and she took it, looking him in the eyes, "I`m tired of fighting Robin, you may be able to keep going forever but me…I`m tired of the fighting. What's wrong with a normal life?"

Dick huffed a breath in disbelief, "But you're making a real difference here Arty, we all are."

She frowned, "is that really what you believe Robin?"

Dick nodded, "I do, that's why I`ll keep fighting."

Artemis nodded stubbornly, "Do you really want to die young."

"Who said I would die young," Dick question, "look Arty, all I can say is leaving isn't for me, and trust me, I don't plan on dying any time soon."

Artemis shook her head, "We all aren't like you robin, remember that."

"Hey how did I suddenly become the bad guy?" He growled, "You asked for my opinion-"

"Yeah, your opinion, like I said nothing set in stone so," she said shaking her head, and walking away, Dick took a deep breath before running a hand threw his hair, what a day.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Remember everyone must remain calm." Aqualad said making everyone sitting on the couch in front of him in the eyes. Just an hour ago the team got a message about someone new was joining the team and Aqualad, the most level headed person here seemed to be also the most anxious person here at the moment.

M`gann jumped up and hugged Kaldur around the waist, "don't worry we won't do anything to embarrass you."

Conner smirked, "especially not in front of your girlfriend."

Kaldur frowned at Conner`s remark, "Tula and I are…just friends." His blinked and Robin and Zatanna shared a look, knowing Kaldur and Tula might be friends but there was something more.

"Even so, we'll be on our best." Artemis reassured him. Kaldur nodded, "Thank you."

**Recognized: Aquagirl**

Kaldur mentally seemed to jump out of his skin but covered it well in the act of turning towards the Zeta beam. Every one stood up smiling politely, and M`gann bouncing on her toes as Aquagirl came onto the room glancing around expectantly, Robin smirked knowingly when she saw Kaldur and came over to them.

"Welcome Tula, I`m glad your finally here, team this is Tula, Tula this is Young Justice." Kaldur said gesturing to them, Tula smiled, "Hello, I`m glad to be here-"

"Kaldur has told us so much about you, it`s amazing you're here!" M`gann chimed flying forward and grabbing Tula`s hands, Tula grinned, "Thank you, I apologize ahead for my nervousness, I`m not used to this at all."

Wally grinned, "No need to be nervous were all tied in knots here, your part of the family already!"

Dick stood on the side lines as the rest of the team greeted Aquagirl to the team, Rocket, M`gann and Wally seemed to be the ones swarming her at the moment the other team members smiling politely at the new girl talking only when the over joyed team mates would let them.

He would congratulate Tula when she felt more at home here and not so crowed. Dick just sat back and let the others do that talking.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey Dick," Zatanna said running up to him as he headed to his room after a long night, he stopped and smiled at his girlfriend right when she stopped beside him, "hey! Look sorry about running out the other night."

Zatanna waved it off, "Don't worry about it, but I wanted to tell you something really important."

"go for it." Dick grinned, he could tell she was at war with herself and trying to force herself to be happy at the moment, but Zatanna was the type of person to weight to pros and cons of curtain situations. So there was a possibility she was looking at it the wrong way.

"Okay, I`m just going to spit this out and then that's it." She breathed. Dick snickered, "Okay."

Zatanna took a deep breath, "Just last week the league contacted a few of us and asked us to join."

"Join?" Dick asked suddenly realizing the situation, "The Justice league?"

"Yeah," Zatanna nodded, "Rocket, me, Aqualad and Wally were asked to join, Wally and Aqualad declined, Rocket accepted, and I asked for a little more time."

Dick raised his eye brow, "Time? Zee this isn't something you need to think about, go for it."

"Really?" Zee asked, "I was kind of thinking of declining, I mean, this place has been my home for four years, and how could I leave my friends, the team, you."

"Zee, we`ll all going to be fine, this is something you might not get another chance at so go on." He encouraged her onward but she was only partly convinced.

"but- wait right now?" she said a bit baffled as he nudged her back down the hall. Dick chuckled, "Yes! Now, there`s always someone left, doesn't matter tell anyone you see that you accept." Zatanna started to laugh at his eagerness at this and nodded pushing him back to stop him from pushing her all the way to the zeta beam, "Okay Okay, I`ll go."

She gave him a quick kiss before running down the hall and out of sight before Dick finally let his smile slowly fade. He was happy for Zatanna, extremely, but it seemed like there was some type of change in almost everyone`s life.

Yet his was still the same. It seemed like nothing was changing for him, he was still Robin, he`d always be Robin, still Batman`s partner, still living in Gotham, still the same kid he was after that new year's day three years ago, he could only ask…when was his life going to change?

**A/N: Okay Wow I haven't been on FF in forever and going from updating four times in one day to nothing at all is crazy for me, long story short I didn't have time for the computer or typing sadly with school and getting my grades way up there and I was really focused on that forever but it paid off, anyway I Corrected One Moment, rambled threw my head about the plot for this story and started up again. Sadly I won't be posting as much as I did before like maybe a few times a week. Because sadly I have to start off posting a new story when half aren't even finished, (habit I`m looking to break.) but anyway if you like origin stories and DaddyBats and Tim Drake and the fact I now seemingly out of no where love his character then you should totally check it out. It`s called, Line Of Fire, if you don't see it there then I just haven't posted the first chapter yet. Anyway it`s great to be back and I hope to hear from familiar faces soon. ^^V**


	4. Tension

"_Your better than that Robin." _

"_Hmm, Go away and leave me in peace." He hissed, he was tired and his limbs felt like lead against his bed. Right now he really didn't want to be woken up and anyone would feel a wrath if he didn't get his very few hours of sleep._

"_You're a very stubborn child, let's hope you can use that here." _

_Dick`s eyes flung open just as someone sent a kick into his side making him gasp at the pain. He rolled over on his back coughing, his hands knew where he was before his eyes focused on everything, he`d hit this floor more than a few times and the smell of oak and a type of lightly used perfume told him he was back where he`d never want to go back to._

"_Talia." Dick gapped at the woman standing over him holding a sword over her shoulder, this wasn't a dream, because he remembered this all too well, like it was yesterday._

"_Come on, don't just sit there, fight back." Talia hissed venomously. _

_Dick couldn't help do what he hand did then, like he was playing along with the memory, he made the mistake of trying to get up, he should of taken her leg out and then flipped out of reach but at this time in his memory he had only been nine and even if he wanted to he wouldn't have a lot of force to pull out her leg. So he stood up, and he swung the blade across his shoulder. _

"_Wrong!" she hissed. Dick instinctively grabbed the bleeding wound gasping in pain, pain. Why did this hurt! He was in a dream, he was dreaming! Dreams don't hurt, memories don't hurt!_

"_Wrong again!" Talia growled, she slid the blade along his side cutting deep, before throwing him into the wall and holding her foot to his throat. _

_Her eyes were dark, "Pathetic." She said letting him go, Dick took a quick shuttering breath before he remembered what happened next. He jumped up in time before the blade hit just above his knees once he landed in a crouch behind her he felt the pain and the warmth of his own blood run along his knees._

"_But…I…I dodged it, it didn't hit me." Dick gasped as he fell to his knees carrying out at the pain that was sent up his legs when his knees hit the floors. _

_Talia walked over to him her eyes hard, "it is your own fault if-"_

"_If I can't be faster." Dick hissed remembering her words. _

_A sudden motion against his leg seemed to make everything go black and wake him up. _Dick cried out gasping for a clean breath he quickly fumbled his shirt off ignoring the continued buzzing of something beside his thigh and ran a hand over the old scars along his shoulder and side. Clean cut, smooth along his skin, they healed fast.

Dick took a larger breath soothing his racing heart before throwing up the covers and seeing one of his gloves by his leg vibrating madly waiting for him to answer.

He picked it up and threw on his holo- computer in the glove and light eliminated the room making him winch at the sudden light. There on the screen were files and crime shots of four men, big time drug dealers working in one grope he and Batman took down a year back escaped and were lose. The only real threat they had was their drug experiments, they`d kidnap people, big and small, old and young to test out new drug combination, basically they were trying to find a way to get high longer and harder. Without imminent death of course.

When they ran, they headed in opposite directions, all of them, there were four of them and only three of them so it wasn't really easy. Plus the only time they weren't on something that made them flip out was when they were behind bars, so after you caught them, you had to hold on. Literally

"Radio in, this is Robin I`m coming in with the dealer case, Batgirl respond." Dick groaned running a hand threw his hair and throwing his gloves on and slowly and tiredly changing into his Robin suit.

"Batgirl Responding, the help is greatly appreciated!" she growled, the sound of rain hitting concrete in the back ground, hard, great.

"Batman responding, were on the south side roof tops, but we might not be here long."

Dick blinked, Batman was back from his trip? His solo trip that made him so upset with the Dark Knight because he said this was something he wanted to do alone. That kind of trip information that made him feel like a two year old instead of sixteen.

"Oh so your back, that information might have been nice." Dick hissed, he was just putting it out there, he was still pissed.

"I just got back yesterday, your team was busy, and interrupting you with useless information would have been pointless." Batman stated.

"Please, you knew I was still mad at you and you were avoiding me." Dick pointed out just disappearing into the zeta beam.

"What else can I do when you throw a fit?" Bruce asked a venom in his voice. Dick laughed, "Me throwing a fit? Can you blame me, you treated me like a two year old and didn't even say anything other than 'this is something I have to do alone' speech!"

"I don't expect you to understand everything I do Robin." Bruce hissed, "I`m asking you not to act like a child about it."

"No I've been working with you for a while Batman and really there`s been nothing that's held me back so far, so you can't blame me for being a little bit upset that you suddenly go running of to god knows where and leave me hanging?" Dick spat getting on his bike and throwing the bike into motion.

There was a long pause, "You know Robin, there`s times you need to know when to grow up. Quit acting like a child who had his feeling hurt and do what's expected of a sixteen year old."

"Yes, and beating up thugs and super villain`s is what`s expected for a sixteen year old, gosh I totally forgot, because every teen fights crime no big deal, hey bats if that's true ask someone else to be your damn 'sidekick'! because last time I checked I owned to title partner not little kid who follows batman around the city!"

"Robin!-." Bruce snapped.

"Robin OUT!" Dick interrupted cutting Batman`s link.

"You guys seriously need some bonding time, or else I`m going to start packing ear plugs in my belt." Batgirl stated.

"All I`m saying is for him to stop treating me like I`m a kid, it doesn't sound too difficult, and I really just thought I was more of an equal then a side kick, sorry Babs." Dick sighed tacking a short cut and leaving his bike before jumping onto the roofs, this side of Gotham was the worst, the roofs here were connected through and through, but the heights of the each building changed drastically.

Dick instantly saw one of the men that matched the profiles he was jogging and not full of running for his life so he was sure no one else was after him. Dick ran at him the rain slowing him down just a little as he flipped once before kicking the man`s shoulders and landing in a crouch while the man slid against the wet roof.

The man got up and ran and Dick rolled his eyes giving chase, he hit the floor sliding between the man`s legs then bringing his leg to knock the man on his back, Dick took this chance to give the man sedative and then try and cuff him, but the man was still to hyped up and punched Dick in the throat. Dick gasped in pain before grabbing the man`s head and throwing him into a hard head but that hurt both of them, but it knocked the drug dealer out and gave the all clear, Batman had already gotten two of them while Barbara had yet to confirm on her capture of the forth.

Dick cuffed the man and decided he should try and contacted his friend just to make sure.

"Batgirl, you done?" Robin asked running a hand threw his already soaking hair, the rain was coming down harder by the minuet and lightning flashed before a roar of thunder followed closely."

"Batgirl?" Dick said. He was getting worried now.

"Barbara!" Dick said.

"Babs this isn`t funny!" Dick hissed, "Batgirl answer!"

Then he heard it, it was the mix between a cry and a wail and he knew it wasn't Barbara, but he ran to it none the less as fast as he could losing he way a few times as the buildings were getting higher the further he ran, the sound of the Gotham River told him he was close to a drop but he didn't realize how close.

The ground disappeared beneath him only mere panic made him grab the ledge and pull himself back up. He spun on his heels and looked around, had Barbara fallen? He looked over the ledge and gasped in relief when he saw, a few feet to the left was Batgirl hanging onto a gargoyles head with one hand while the other held the thug, both dangling above a very height drop with nothing but a road below to catch them.

The thug screamed again but thankfully seemed to pass out due to shock and stopped squirming. Barbara looked up gasping at the effort at holding on, "Robin, I-I can't hold on." She gasped, Dick could just see her glove slipping slowly on the wet rock. He climbed down quickly and grabbed her arm with both hands, "Babs you need to let go, okay, I`ll pull you up."

Barbara nodded, "I- Okay, shit this is one day."

Dick nodded not in the mood to laugh, "Okay, Babs, let go."

Barbara hesitated for a moment before she clenched her jaw and relaxed her hand before grabbing onto his tightly, Dick gasped and pulled her up, it got easier once he got her arm over and she held herself while he grabbed her belt and pulled her the rest of the way.

They halted the man to the roof top together throwing him down instantly before falling to their knees breathing hard, Dick glared at the man, even if he was unconscious and couldn't see him, Dick turned to Batgirl, "You should of dropped-,"

Barbara cut him off hugging his tightly, "Thank you!" she said shaking as she held on as tightly to him as she could, Dick hugged her back, and he wasn't losing her today.

"You're so stupid." Dick shook his head at her, "You could of died you know."

"I know, I know." She said her breath chocked, Barbara wasn't the crying type, not in costume. Not anywhere but she was shaken and being her best friend and confident he was always there for her, how could he not be?

"Batgirl."

Dick looked up to see Batman standing there looking down on them, "Head to the cave and let Alfred treat your shoulder."

Barbara nodded letting him go, they stood up and she gave one finial glance at him before heading off. Dick and Bruce stared at each other before finally, Bruce broke the silence, "Let's get them back to Gordon."

Dick glared at Bruce for a moment longer before sighing and doing as told.


	5. Nicknames and nightmares

"Hey, I thought you were with Bats?" Robin said sliding between Bane`s legs to meet Batgirl behind him, "No, thought I`d hang with you guys."

"They help is greatly appreciated." Aqualad stated jumping up and punching bane before kicking off the mutant man`s chest and landing in a crouch a few yards away.

"Come on lets get this over with, wonder bread." Artemis said nudging him forward, "Yeah, Yeah," Dick said, he ran forward and slid back between Bane`s legs putting down smoke grenade`s as he passed, Dick gasped as he saw Bane`s fist coming down on him, Suddenly Batgirl grabbed Bane around the neck so Dick could flip backwards, Bane threw Batgirl off and she landed beside Dick, "I just saved you ass."

"I owe you."

"You owe me." Batgirl smiled, Dick opened his mouth to come back so witty retort when a Fist slammed between them cracking concrete.

"Pay attention you two!" Artemis called Dick rolled his eyes and jumped up bouncing off Bane`s, he flipped off throwing threw Batarangs at the man`s back, Bane spun around growling but didn't notice Artemis shoot the ground below bane making foam around the man`s legs, Aqualad and Batgirl threw a punch into the man`s face at the same time before Robin detonated the batarangs, they shocked bane catching the foam on fire and exploding the smoke pellets Dick hand placed earlier, Bane was thrown into the side a car groaning, "Stupid children, you think that will stop me- I`m Bane!"

"I`m sure you are." Artemis said lowly firing an arrow, it bounced off the car and cut the cord behind the man`s neck cutting off the venom supply.

The man gasped suddenly before passing out, Dick shot his fist in the air, "Moves like Jagger!"

Aqualad chuckled and shook his head, "Let's get this over with, then we can head back to the Mountain, maybe a good sleep will cool the team down."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked frowning, Artemis glanced at him as they tapped Bane down for the police, "Megs and Superboy had a fight this morning before you can back."

"Oh, they`ll get over it." Dick said carelessly, "M`gann and Conner are inseparable, I think a little fight would be a good thing as long as they don't go ballistic."

Artemis shrugged in agreement while Kaldur said nothing as they finished tying down Bane, they headed back to the ship, Robin spun around in the chair to face Barbara who crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you ready Boy wonder?"

"For what? And what happened to wonder bread?" Dick snickered. Barbara rolled her eyes, "School starts back up tomorrow. And what's wrong with multiple nick names?"

Dick groaned rolling his head, "Damn I forgot, but I`ll try to stay whelmed, how many nicknames do I have?"

Barbara pursed her lips in thought, "Three or Four."

"What about you." Dick asked leaning forward with a knowing smirk.

"What about me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"What nicknames do you have?" Dick asked. Barbara shrugged, "I don't think I have any."

"Well, time to change that, hmm, how about Freckles?" Dick snickered. Barbara blinked suddenly, "I don't have freckles."

"Oh on the contrary." Dick stated, "On your cheeks."

Barbara rolled her eye, "Thoses are to light to count as freckled boy genius. Oh another nickname!"

"How about Barbie."

"No!" Barbara shot at him, "I hate that nickname."

"Hey Barbie what up?" Dick laughed, "Ha that's it, your nickname`s Barbie."

"I`m going to kill you." Barbara stated plainly as if it were so simple.

"You can try." Dick laughed, "But no one can kill me, how do you think that I`m still here after burning Bruce`s computer?"

"You what?" Barbara gasped.

"Nothing." Dick stated quickly, "Oh hey did you know Zee and Rocket got accepted into the League?"

"You're kidding?" Barbara gasped, "Why not us, we`ve been through more and we don't even have powers!"

Dick nodded, "That`s kind of what I was thinking, but you know, I think they just don't want another Batman much less two others."

"And ones with a sense of humor."

"Good looks." Dick pointed out running a hand threw his hair.

"And talk as much as we do, we`d be throwing our two cents left and right." Barbara giggled. Dick chuckled, "I doesn't matter to me, I`ll probably never get in anyways, not that I want to."

"Why wouldn't you?" Barbara asked, "you`ve trained half your life-"

"With the league of Shadows, an adoptive mother that wants to kill me, and half the people we fight I knew when I was with them."

"They wouldn't hold that over your head." Barbara said reassuringly.

"You think?" Dick huffed in disbelief, "Batman still probably thinks I`ll blow a fuse, you should of seen the way he was looking at me at breakfast today."

"You guys are still fighting?" Barbara asked. Dick nodded. She sighed frowning, "Maybe it`s like you said about Megs and Conner, it`s just a phase and you`ll both get over it."

Dick shrugged, "Yeah, or maybe I`m just out growing."

"Out growing what, him?" she asked.

Dick grabbed the fabric that clutched tightly to his chest, "This. Maybe I`m too old to be Robin, maybe I`m Leave Robin behind?"

Barbara leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know if it makes you feel better," She blinked looking him straight in the eyes, "You can always be Batgirl."

"That's it Barbie." Dick growled teasingly getting out of his seat as they landed, "Your dead."

"Psh." She laughed, mocking his voice, "No one can kill me, I'm wonder Bread!" Dick lunged for her and she jumped away laughing, she ran down the steps jumping over Artemis and Aqualad who were talking amongsnt themselves as they left the ship. Dick flipped over them fluidly landing on his feet and running after her down the halls.

"Maybe your next name can be Snailman, because you're so slow!" Barbara laughed ahead of him, she ran out into the living room and Dick took the chance to jump off the sofa and with one flip he grabbed her around the waist and rolled over holding her down on top of him as she struggled to get away, laughing as she did so.

"Stopitstopitstopit, that tickles!" she cried out laughing so hard he could hardly understand her jumbled words, "I didn't know you were ticklish Babs."

"I`mgoingto**kill**you!" She laughed. Finally she seemed to remember she was trained Batman and reached back grabbed his cape and pulled it over his eyes, He felt her get up and he threw the cape back over his shoulder smiling but it faded when he saw her looking at her wrist computer, "Gotta go?"

"Yeah, Bat`s wants me on an operation with Scarecrow." She said, "I`ll see you at school wonder bread, Kay?"

"Okay, see you later Barbie." Dick teased, she smirked before running off to the Zeta Beam. He jumped to his feet dusting off his suit and smiling lightly.

"What was that?"

Dick looked up, "What?

Artemis walked over to him and frowned, "that with you and her?"

"Batgirl, what were just messing around?" Dick frowned. Artemis rolled her eyes, "No, that my blind friend was flirting, mostly on your part."

"I don't flirt." Dick said, Artemis draped an arm around his shoulder, "Dick, that's because you're a guy, you don't know that your flirting till someone points it out, and that's putting it lightly."

"I wasn't flirting Arty, why would I, I`m with Zee." Dick pointed out. Artemis blinked, "Yeah, but you like Barbara."

"No I don't!" Dick said in defense, Artemis laughed, "Then why are you blushing."

"I`m not!" Dick said but heat was already hitting his cheeks. Artemis laughed harder, "Oh my poor friend, you're in a dilemma."

Dick pushed her off of him gently, "No, I`m not. I`m with Zee, I like Zee, Not Barbara."

"Who you trying to convince, listen you`ve got to get this figured out on your own if you tell either one they get mixed signals and you`ll be screwed." She stated. Dick shook his head, "I`- I`m going to sleep."

"Sweet dreams wonder bread." She chuckled.

Dick ran a hand threw his hair roughly, he didn't like Barbara, but he did, no he liked her…as a friend? Why did that sound like a question to him, God he wasn't questioning himself till Artemis said something.

Dick suddenly stopped pausing slightly, he heard something. It was times like this he had to thank Talia mentally for training him to be so alert to everything even if he wasn't consciously aware. Dick stood there holding his breath so he could hear what it was, right now all he could hear was the sound of the clock just down the way and the ticking noise it made was just pissing him off.

Then he heard it, a chocked whimper, Dick snapped his head to the side, M`gann`s room? At first he thought something weird was going on in there with Conner but then he heard a sobbing sound and couldn't just stand there. He hacked the locked room and opened the door, "M`gann?"

There was no answer, "Miss M?"

He could clearly see her on the bed asleep but if she was still upset about her fight with Conner then it was best to know if she wanted his company.

"Megs?" Dick said, he walked into the room the door slamming behind him suddenly, Dick wasn't easy to scare though, he walked over to the side of the bed so he could see her face, it was tear stained and her breathing was harsh and forced. Now he was worried.

"Mgann?"

She didn't wake up.

"M`gann!" Dick rolled her on her back and lifted her chin to get air flow but she was still breathing harshly like she was inhaling smoke.

Dick shook her, "Come on wake up!"

"Conner…please…" she cried lowly Dick almost didn't hear, Dick took a deep breath and slapped her across the face, "Wake up!"

He was suddenly thrown into the wall and his air was completely cut off, Dick tried to kick out as he grabbed at his throat, he saw M`gann was glaring at him and reaching out with her hand, was she still asleep, like the way he punched Bruce once when the man tried to wake him up? This was more deadly.

He gasped, he couldn't scream couldn't speak, nothing! The pressure tightened, she was going to break his neck, and instinct made Dick reach into his pocket and grab a flash bang and threw it blinding both of them with a loud crack. But it served it`s purpose and she let him go.

Dick gagged painfully, air never tasted so sweet! "Ah!" he gasped, "Damn."

"Robin!?" M`gann cried racing to his side, "A-are you okay?"

"What the hell was that!?" He shot at her getting to his feet, "You tried to kill me!"

"I`m sorry, I was, I thought I was still dreaming and I just reacted an-"

"Nightmare." Dick frowned closing his eyes, "you had a nightmare, I get them to but I don't choke people to death when they try to wake me up."

"I know I`m so sorry." She fretted, Dick waved his hand absentmindedly, "I`ll live, just don't do that again, at least no to me."

She nodded, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Dick said, "Are you? You were having a really messed up dream."

She nodded, "Like you said, it was just a nightmare."


	6. Talk about change

The rest of his night was horrible to say the least, he passed out in his room at the mountain of course but then his dreams were lined with memories of his training, feeling the pain of it over again, he woke up biting his hand to stop from screaming at the pain.

After taking a quick shower and looking over the bruise that was traced all around his neck he decided he wanted to see Zatanna before school, she was spending the week at the watch tower to get a better look at where things were. And right now he really wanted to be reminded of her after what Artemis told him yesterday about his opposed flirting with Barbara.

Dick walked out of the Zeta beam and heading to the deck where he told Zatanna he`d meet her at. He sat down letting his legs dangle over the edge. He sighed what should he say to her, about Barbara? He didn't think he liked her like he liked Zatanna, Barbara was his confident, his best friend, just like Artemis…wow he really needed to get some male friends. In all reality Barbara was like a sister to him. Why did Artemis say anything?

"Robin?"

Dick look up to see Superman standing just a few feet away, "What are you doing here?"

Dick shrugged, "Here to visit Zatanna. What about you don't you live at metropolis…do you even sleep?"

Superman blinked and smiled slightly, "Of course I sleep but it`s my turn to help J`onn on the monitors."

"Hm." Dick said looking out into space. Superman sat beside him, "Something on your mind."

Dick slowly turned to look at the man, "um Superman, that's nice that you want to know all about me but you really don't half to pretend you're not worried I`m going to shove kryptonite up your ass, you're not my friend and I`m not yours, so whatever duty you feel to being a kid`s best friend doesn't apply to me."

Superman shook his head and sighed, "Robin, I`m not trying to be your best friend I`m trying to be friendly, it`s not my job it`s who I am that helps me get to know people, if you don't want to talk I won't force you, I`m just saying I`m here if you want to talk."

Dick took a deep breath, he and Superman were never the greatest of friends, why should they be? Dick was raised by Talia Al Ghul to be a weapon of her so called Light, to be her son and he grew up hating heroes and what they could do if they decided they weren't on the right side, and the first time they met was brief and a cold acknowledgment that went in one ear and out the next for Dick. And they never really talked when Dick and Batman visited the Watch tower. But then again…they were never really enemies either, they just didn't talk to one another. Or they didn't care to listen on Dick`s part.

"It`s Batman." Dick said, he wasn't about to discuss his girl troubles with a man who`s died more than twice in the eyes of the public and has little to no relationship with the woman he saves every other day. Superman nodded, "Is he being his normal self?"

"OF course he is, that's the problem." Dick pointed out.

"Batman is always been like that why realize it now?" Superman asked, it wasn't meant to be hurtful or any other way then curious.

Dick shrugged, "He`s just gotten to unbearable about it lately, he expects me to grow up right at that moment, but he doesn't see I already have and just because I don't fit his expectations I get to be treated like a sidekick, like a child, and the worst part is, I have to take it, all that mental abuse and I can't leave because I like being Robin, I mean the title was never his to keep I was "robin" before my parents- anyway I mean now that I`ve been Batman`s partner for so long people recognize me as just that Batman`s sidekick and even if I leave Batman`s side and I`m still Robin, people will always see me as…Batman`s sidekick. Boy wonder, I want to be my own man I want to be my own-"

"Hero." Superman said at last, Dick nodded, Superman looked out into space, "Dick I really don't know what to say, Batman is a person so stubborn he`ll never change and to tell the truth what you said about your name is true, even if it`s your name you`ll just have to find a way to make it your own."

"Or get a new one." Dick said.

"But no one will see you as Batman`s partner or his side kick, you`ll be unknown and-,"

"I`ll be my own man."

"Robin." Superman said.

"No, I`m not saying I`m leaving Batman I`m just saying that when that time comes I need options and now I have them." Dick said standing up, "Thanks."

"Robin," Superman said but Dick got up and turned away, he could hear footsteps and knew who`s they were, he waited around the corner, out of sight before Zatanna came into view, quickly he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close so her back was light against his chest, Zatanna laughed, "Well, hello to you too. I assume this is an apology to waking me up at six in the morning to just say hi."

"No doubt," he smiled, kissing her cheek, Zatanna shifted in his arms to face him and smiled running a hand threw his hair, "you're a mess, you know that?"

"Of course I did, that's why I needed to see you, you put me straight." Dick smiled, Zatanna grinned, "Your sweet, but don't you have school today?"

He smirked, "in like thirty minutes, but I think I`ll be fine."

"So what`s going on with the team?" Zatanna asked as they started to walk down the hall, Dick shrugged, "M`gann and Conner are fighting, we practically destroyed Bane and Bats and me are fighting while me and Batgirl – are the same as ever." He said catching himself, Zatanna frowned, "Wow, what about Wally and Artemis have they decided anything yet?"

"About leave? Not that I know, apparently they're keeping things locked down, or they might not be talking at all, Wally is kind of the blab mouth of the team." Dick stated plainly, "no he`s not, but on that note I`ll tell you how my time here is, It`s amazing, everyone is so nice and I`m learning so much, actually taught me this one spell and I think I almost kill Roy with it."

Dick laughed opening his mouth to say something when his wrist com went off, "Shit, I got to go," He gave her a quick kiss before running off to the zeta beam and came out in the Batcave, cold and dark as ever, Dick quickly undressed and redressed into his school uniform and ran up to the elevator before coming out into the Study, he grabbed his back pack at the door and flipped down the steps in front of Alfred who looked less amused with his act.

"Your stretching what little Time you have Master Richards, Master Bruce can only gave so many excuses as to why you're late before for they start questioning you…again." Alfred stated. Dick smiled and shrugged, "you know this wouldn't happen if Bruce just installed a Zeta tube by the school."

"Oh, then I wouldn't get to have your lovely company." Alfred said.

"I`m flattered in all Alfi but trust me, my company isn't all that great." Dick said getting in to the car as Alfred rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dick had sadly gone all day without seeing Barbara for more than two seconds, he saw Artemis all day and she wasn't much into talking at the moment for some reason, so waiting in the court yard for Alfred to show gave him a chance to look for her. Despite what Artemis said he wanted to get this whole thing between them over and down with.

"Babs!" Dick called running up to her, she smiled brightly, "hey boy genius where`ve you been?"

"Looking for you," Dick smiled.

_No, retard stop smiling like that! _

Dick instantly stopped smiling and Barbara frowned, "You okay."

"Yeah, wait, no, I mean I`m okay but, "Dick took a deep breath to stop the over flow of words coming from his mouth, "Babs we need to talk."

"Shot." She nodded calmly. Dick took another deep breath and started to go over the story of what Artemis told him about his flirting and the whole he liked her thing and how it really confused him and he hated being confused It made him feel not in control of his life and he was raised to be in control of himself yet he couldn't figure his girl problems out, damn himself.

He took another deep breath after he finished and looked at Barbara expecting her to laugh at him, but instead she rolled her eyes at him and pulled him into a hard kiss.

Dick was so confused he didn't even try to break away or even count how long it was till she stepped back, "Okay there you go."

"What?!" Dick asked, "I`m so confused." He muttered to himself miserably.

Barbara chuckled, "You didn't feel anything I didn't feel anything by that and it states your question if you like me or not."

Dick stopped frowning and bit the inside of his cheek, "Okay I see where you're going with that but did you have to kiss me to prove your point?"

"Yes, yes I did." Barbara smiled, "Because I like seeing you trip over yourself, but now you know that you don't like me and I don't like you that way and what we have is just a brother sister relationship."

"Okay, I get it, um thanks?" Dick said smiling a little, Barbara was right, when she kissed him he felt nothing like when he kissed Zatanna, he was with Zee, he liked Zee and Barbara helped make that more clearly and also his confusion was pretty much gone.

"Hmm."

Dick looked to his side before he sighed, "Oh no."

Artemis smiled, "Oh no is right. Why the hell are you kissing other people?"

"It wasn't like that I told Barbara the situation and she just made it clear that neither one of us like each other that way. So you were wrong." Dick smirked. Artemis nodded, "Good, because if that wasn't the case I would have decked you just for Zatanna, even if your my best friend."

"I`m so glad I rank so high on your friend meter, oh, I`ll see you later Alfred`s here." Dick said, Artemis said something in a mumbled he didn't catch but he didn't care at the moment as he walked over to Alfred who had a quiet look on his face.

"What?" Dick asked blinking.

**A/N: I was thinking of putting this whole thing about Barbara and Dick in the next Chapter and torture you guys a little more with the idea of that happening but then I realized best to get it out in the open so the dramatic jaw dropper of what did Bruce do has the next chapter to itself. Oh now that I kind of gave it away it's something Bruce did, try and guess what he did, I really want to see if someone guesses it right person who gets it right get awesome points. ^^V **


End file.
